Dreams Do Come True,Oh no!
by Lucy-san
Summary: Sakura has a dream about her and Itachi together.She never dreams,but when she does it's like a prediction of the future.Her friends know,but she hasn't told them about the dream.What's going to happen?Read and find out! ItaSaku pairing.
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

_Italics_-thoughts, flash backs, dreams

**Bold-**screaming, emphasis, Inner Sakura

* * *

"_Sakura..."he looked at her in his strong arms, smiling,"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone but you."_

_She looked into his crimson eyes, finding herself lost, but found. She calmly replied,"Me either...Itachi-kun."_

**BEEP, BEEP!!**

It was her alarm clock..._how wonderful,_ she thought sarcastically. _I dreamt about __**him**__ again. Why couldn't I dream about something else? Me killing myself would've been better than him._"I hate my life.."she thought aloud.

"Sakura!!"Her mom hollered from the kitchen,"Time for breakfast!"

"Coming,"she hummed back, preparing for school. She got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and headed down for breakfast."I'm not hungry now, I'm off to school now!"She ran out the door, happy as could be, humming her favorite song and enjoying the sunlight on her skin. All going well until she saw Itachi in the hallway, remembering her dream.

Sakura normally didn't dream, but when she did, they really happened. Imagine her face when she saw **that** dream. Her and Itachi...alone, in a romantic atmosphere...Kissing. And not just that. Passionately kissing! She had a real distaste for the certain Uchiha. Or for that matter, both the Uchiha's. After what Sasuke did to her, she pretty much hated him now.

And the fact Itachi had killed his clan without hesitation didn't help the situation at all._ How could anyone be so emotionless?_ She thought, not taking her eyes off the elder Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan!!!!"Sakura turned away long enough to see a hyper Naruto with a smile stretching to both ends of his face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun,"she said, giving him the friendly smile she gave everyone else she greeted.

"Hehe, hello,"he started and decided to give Sakura a heart attack before school even started,"So...Why were you staring at Itachi today???"

Itachi turned that way, like he heard what had been said. Sakura covered Naruto's mouth and blushed, turning a bright red color."Shh! Not so loud!"She removed her hand and decided to answer his question **quietly**,"I was merely looking in his general direction...That is all,"but it wasn't. She was just thinking about her dream, and thus, staring at the star of said dream.

Naruto looked at her,"Uh huh, sure. I seriously doubt that, Sakura-chan."

"Doubt what?"Sasuke walked up to them, quietly. So it scared them both when he spoke out of nowhere.

As soon as Naruto got back from previously being scared, he explained,"Sakura-chan here was staring at Itachi a few minutes ago, but she's denying everything!"He let out a sigh, and pouted a little.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a confused look and asked,"Were you really, or is Naruto just being an idiot again?"

Sakura let out a small giggle,"I was merely staring in his general direction..."She said, trying to hide the real reason from the skeptical Uchiha,"...Why, are you jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto chuckled a little and stopped to let Sasuke reply,"Erm...No, of course not. Naruto, stop bugging Sakura-chan about such idiotic things!"He walked away, trying to hide the fact he **was** jealous. He and Sakura knew what, or who she had been staring at. And it bothered him to no end...

**RING!!**

It was time for class and they all had to get to class before they were late._ Thank goodness that's over_. She thought, now entering the classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it sucks. XD It's also very short, but I plan to make further chapters longer. I won't go into much detail, but I may have more time to write stories.

I know the time line is a little weird, but it's supposedly a time where everyone is in the academy. Including Itachi. / He is also only two or three years older than Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, etc. Just so it isn't that messed up for it to be an ItaSaku fiction...

First chapter, I know it sucks, but please don't be too harsh. Again, I haven't been writing very long And I'm still in school, so I don't have very good grammar. Nor, do I know what punctuation is needed half the time.

Please review and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2:The Boy

As Sakura was walking through the hallway, she saw a group of girls following Itachi. Without noticing, she clenched her fist in anger. The minute she noticed what she did she thought to herself,_ Why is this bothering me so much? I hate Itachi, but why...?_

_**Haha, you like Itachi!! Admit it, ever since that dream, you've been obsessed**_. _**But why Itachi, I'll never know.**_

_You may be onto something for a change. I have been acting weird when I see him. Do you think I may have feelings for him?_

_**That's a question you can't ask your inner self, but ask your heart.**_

_That's the most sense you've made in a long time, but I guess there's no fighting it._

"I hate my life,"she once again, said aloud.

"Why is that?"Itachi said calmly, almost giving her a heart attack.

_He probably walked over here while I was lost in thought..._"Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself."

"No need for apologies,"he said, somewhat amused by this girl,"What is your name?"

"Sakura..."_Why would he want to know my name?_ Just then, she heard the bus park in front of the school as it usually did,_ Perfect timing!_ Somewhat excited she didn't have time to explain anything, she said,"Excuse me, I have to go."

"Have a nice day, Sakura-chan."He gave a small wave and disappeared within seconds.

She stood there silently for a minute or two until Inner Sakura spoke.

_**He seems nice.**_

_...He does._

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!!"Naruto shouted through the open window of the bus,"Hurry up, or you'll have to walk home!"

As if she woke up from a nightmare, she noticed the bus had to leave."Oh, right...Coming!"She ran into the bus, and expected a nice, quiet ride home. But no, Naruto _and_ Sasuke saw her encounter. Leaving Sasuke speechless, and Naruto full of questions. Which, he had expected all the answers to.

_This is going to be a long day, isn't it?_

_**Yup...Good luck!**_

Many 'that is all's and 'shut up's later, she was finally home. Where she planned to stay all evening. Unfortunate for her, that's not what her mother had in mind...

"Sakura, honey. Can you go to the store and get me a few things?"her mother called from the kitchen.

She gave a large sigh,"It's been a long day, mother. Please let me nap."

"Unless you don't want dinner, you have to go, Sakura. You may nap after you are done. Now please go to the store."

"Fine. What do we need?"Her mother gave her a smile, and handed Sakura the list. As if she knew she would win.

* * *

As she was walking, she saw a very cool, yet dark car drive by. Sakura knew it was Itachi's, since she was over at Sasuke's house and saw it in the driveway._ He must be going to the store as well,_ she thought.

_**Or maybe he's following you.**_

_I doubt it, or are you just trying to make me think about him more..?_

_**Perhaps.**_

_Well, stop. It's annoying, and I don't want to think about him more than necessary._

_**Fine, fine. Let's just hurry. We need a nap or we'll pass out while paying for things.**_

* * *

The minute Sakura stepped through the door, she saw Itachi. He looked as if he was waiting for some one. Then he looked in her direction, and walked towards Sakura. Itachi smirked as if to be pleased he saw her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."Itachi said, and stopped in front of her.

Managing to fake a smile she said,"Hello, Itachi-kun."

"How are you today?"

_Why is he acting so casual? Wait...I think I'm just overreacting. It's just a coincidence._

_**Uh huh, sure. He looked like he was waiting for some one. Why else would he walk up to you as soon as you come through the door? Overreacting my foot, he's stalking you!**_

_He isn't stalking me, so just shut up about that. If he was stalking me, he would've slowed down on the highway when we saw his car._

Trying not to act paranoid she remembered to answer,"Good, thank you. Please excuse me, I have to run some errands." Giving a small bow, she walked away.

_**Good excuse! Now let's hurry so we can take that nap we were planning.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, three reviews already! Thank you so much! 3

I'm sorry I said my story sucks. And sorry if you don't like that in an author. I do like this story, but my last one isn't going so well. -Isn't used to having good reviews.-

Anyways, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story. Please read and review. Ja ne! 333


	3. Chapter 3:The Accidental Meeting

"_Sakura-chan..."he started to say. He kissed her forehead and calmly said,"I love you."_

_Sakura smiled and replied lovingly,"I love you too...Itachi-kun."_

_They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace in front of them until there was a sudden loud beeping noise._

**BEEP BEEP!**

_Again with the dreams...?_ She thought, staring out the window next to her bed.

_**Yea, but there was a fireplace this time. There aren't that many fireplaces in Konoha, do you think your dreams are failing you?**_

_As much as I want to believe that, it's rather difficult. Seeing as they haven't done so before._

_**There's always a first time for everything.**_

_I hope you're right._

Noticing it was about time for school again, she figured she was real exhausted last night and didn't wake up.

_I guess we should head to school then, huh?_

_**It would seem so.**_

She got her things ready for school, and prepared her clothes. Taking a quick shower, she dried her hair, got dressed in her jean skirt with a white shirt(complete with a pink mini jacket), and headed out the door.

"I hope I don't see him today..."She thought aloud, not thinking anyone would hear.

"See who?"Itachi said, showing up out of nowhere. Again.

_**Smooth.**_

_Shut up! Well...so much for not seeing him._

"Ah, um...I was just thinking aloud, sorry."She said, trying to change the subject. Trying to make him lose interest, she began walking faster.

As he sped up, he calmly replied,"Who didn't you want to see?"

_This guy doesn't want to give up, does he?_

_**Maybe he actually cares.**_

_Stop putting thoughts in my head, or else I might begin to believe them._

"No one."

"It doesn't seem like no one."Speeding up a tad bit more, Itachi got in front of her which made her stop immediately.

Surprised, she managed the words to say,"I just remembered something, so I will see him today,"she moved over to the side of him and said quietly,"Excuse me, but I have to go or I'll be later for class."

She quickly ran to school and got in class just in time to hear the bell ring.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I think Itachi is stalking Sakura, don't you agree?

Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything...If you have any ideas for the story, please message me, or leave a review about it. Also, sorry if Itachi acts oddly, I'm trying to keep him as in-character as I possibly can.

Thank you for your beloved reviews, you're all awesome! Please read, review, and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4:The Nightmare

Sakura open the door of her classroom, and walked slowly over to her desk. Sasuke and Naruto stared for a moment and then looked at each other both thinking the same thing: She looked terrible, sick even.

Iruka saw the look on their faces and got worried himself. He motioned to Sakura to come over.

Looking at him with a little confusion, she walked up to him,"Did you want something, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded and asked,"Sakura...Are you feeling ok? You look a little ill."

Managing to fake a smile she replied,"I'll be fine, Iruka-sensei."

"Alright then...please go back to your seat,"he said, unconvinced she was fine._ Maybe she just needs some sleep,_ he thought, trying to reassure himself. After some thought, he started the class.

After class, Sakura was putting her books into her locker and saw Itachi walking by. It looked as if he was smiling at her when he looked that way.

_Wait...smiling?! I've never seen him smile before_, _what's with this guy?!_

_**Maybe he likes you too.**_

_What do you mean 'too'? I don't like him!_

_**Face it, you like him. His beautiful eyes, flawless appearance. He's perfect, and you're falling for him.**_

_Nobody's perfect._

_**But he's too close for comfort.**_

...

Sasuke watched the whole thing by his locker, while Sakura stared at Itachi walk down the hallway until he disappeared in the parking garage.

Sasuke couldn't help but think of what could be going on.

_Why did Sakura stare for so long? Why did he smile at her, even __**I**__ haven't seen him smile. Itachi couldn't like Sakura...could he? Sakura doesn't like him...does she?_

Unanswered questions all seized through his head, which he wanted answers for immediately.

At lunch that day, Sakura had to tell somebody or things may leak out in front of the wrong person. Namely: Itachi. She found Hinata sitting at a nearby table, which she invited herself to sit at.

"Hello, Hinata-chan,"she said, smiling and sitting next to her friend.

"H-he-hello, Sakura-chan,"Hinata quietly replied.

With a serious face, Sakura looked at Hinata and said slowly,"...Hinata-chan, I had another dream..."

Shocked, Hinata got closer so Sakura didn't have to talk loudly and she continued,"I had a dream of Itachi-kun and I together. So I've been acting very oddly around him, hoping he wont notice. But I think he has, since he smiled at me while I was putting my books away..."

"H-he smiled at you..?"Hinata said in disbelief, almost ignoring everything else said.

Sakura nodded.

"Itachi-kun has never smiled before. At least...not that I've seen or heard of."

_**Haha, I was right after all! Itachi likes us. Itachi likes us.**_ Her inner self began to chant.

Calmly, Sakura replied,"Well...thank you for letting me tell you, excuse me." Without any apparent reason, Sakura passed out on the floor.

"Sakura-chan!"Hinata yelled, causing much attention to both kunoichi.

She knew what was going on, and she didn't want to believe it. None of it. She liked Itachi, and he liked her. The dream was all coming true. Which made it...A nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

Tee hee! I did a longer chapter this time, and I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. Sakura passing out, let your imagination run free with what's going to happen next. -evil grin-

Sorry it took so long to update. My grandma is coming in from Kansas, so I don't know if that means more time, or less time. I hope the first one. 

Please read and review! See you next chapter:D


	5. Chapter 5:The Crush

Little Author's Note :

Italics-Back flash(In this chapter) 

Italics are still for thoughts, and everything else is the same(refer to chapter one). I'll leave a small note ahead of time, I just though I'd mention it.

:+:+:+:+:(New divider.) 

(A/N: I'm gonna start off with what happened during the last chapter to fill everything.) _  
Calmly, Sakura replied," Well...thank you for letting me tell you, excuse me." Without any apparent reason, Sakura passed out on the floor. _

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled, causing much attention to both kunoichi.

As Sakura lie on the floor, Hinata screamed her name. Hearing the screaming kunoichi as he was parking, Itachi quickly ran to the cafeteria to see what was going on. To his horror, there Sakura lie on the ground unconscious.

He didn't bother with asking questions, as many were coming through his head. 

Itachi went over and picked Sakura up, walking her to the nurses office with Hinata closely behind.

They waited as the nurse took Sakura in the back to see what happened.

As the nurse came back, she stood before Itachi and Hinata. Giving a small sigh, she said, "Sakura-chan will be fine, she just passed out from extreme shock. Is there anything that happened before she passed out?"

Shocked, Hinata nodded a little.

Itachi stared at her for a moment, deciding it was probably personal. 

:+:+:+:+: 

Sakura looked around the small white room and quietly said, "Wh -what happened?"

Hearing the sound, the nurse ran into Sakura's room.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed in surprise," One moment please."

Sakura nodded as she saw the nurse leave. When she came back, she brought Itachi and Hinata into the room. They both walked up to the bed, and Hinata hugged her friend with a few tears in her white eyes.

"S-sakura-chan..." 

A little surprised with the tears, Sakura hugged her friend and asked, "What happened? Last thing I remember I was talking to you. I told you about the"-She was cut off when she noticed the elder Uchiha standing in the room, staring at her.

Hinata nodded, knowing what happened," I-Itachi-kun brought you here..." 

"A-ah..."She said in a shy tone.

Noticing she was a little embarrassed, Itachi said calmly," I have to go, excuse me," he gave a small bow and disappeared in a flash.

_**As Naruto-kun would say...Believe it! **_

_Shut up...What just happened? __****_

I don't exactly know since I was unconscious as well. Ask Hinata-chan such things. 

"...Hinata-chan." Sakura said quietly

Hinata slowly got up to see Sakura's face, "What is it?"

Deciding what really happened, she said quietly," Never mind..."

Sakura slowly fell asleep, Hinata knowing why this time. She was tired and needed some rest. Sakura seemed to have a sad face, probably because of what just happened.

Half out the door, Hinata said something that calmed her friend, and made her smile in here sleep.

**Author's Note :**

Tee hee! I love those new dividers. -hopes they're actually there so she doesn't seem stupid-

Poor Sakura-chan, I hope she figures things out soon. - Not much progress in this chapter. I believe this is what you call a...filler? I think. O.o

Short chapter alert! Short chapter alert! XD My original plan was her waking up with Itachi-kun nearby or something. So I guess I'm pleased with this chapter.

Thank you for all your awesome reviews, alerts, and favorites. You all make me feel super special. -hugs- Love you all, please read and review:D


	6. Chapter 6:The Letter

**A few days after the incident... **

"Hinata-chan," Sakura yelled, while running through the hallway.

Hinata turned around to see who was calling her name. Seeing her friend running, she assumed Sakura didn't notice the 'Wet Floor' sign nearby.

Knowing what would happen, she flinched, preparing for impact. Since her eyes were closed, she didn't know Sakura avoided slipping and was now in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, wondering why she was flinching.

She looked up, "O-oh, nothing. Did you want something?" Said in the usual stuttering tone.

Sakura nodded, "I just found a love letter in my locker," she said with hearts in her eyes.

"A-a love l-letter," Hinata started in shock, "F-from who?"

She shrugged and showed Hinata the letter, 'I don't know. It wasn't signed..."

Hinata read it quietly aloud :

* * *

* * *

Sakura showed her the pink teddy bear included with the letter.

Hinata looked at it, thinking of who could rhyme well...

Noticing her thought; Sakura began to think, too.

Naruto couldn't rhyme for his life.

Shikamaru knows a lot...But women are too troublesome.

Kiba...he doesn't like me, that I know.

Chouji would only rhyme with food-related words.

Shino...I don't know about him.

Neji doesn't care for emotional things. If he liked me, he would tell me directly.

Lee likes me, but I don't think he would write me an anonymous poem.

Kankurou couldn't care less about me.

_**He's a straight 'A' student and he's taking poetry classes. I bet it was him! **_

Hinata stared at her friend, who started twitching, "S-sakura-chan?"

"...I think I know who it is, "Sakura said in disappointment.

"Who?" Now curious at the kunoichi's discovery.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Hello again! Wow, 21 reviews! You guys are so awesome. I never thought I'd even get past 10. O.o And since I never really gave anyone proper credit, I guess I'll thank you in this chapter's Note lol.(End of rants/notices...)

I'm sad to say this is my last chapter for a while. My uncle is getting married, so we're off to Kansas for a week or so. D: Sorry, guys...

While I'm gone, please look at my other story named 'Chain Letter'. I'm having a poll to see if anyone wants me to write more chapters. The basic plot is finished, but..yea. xD Anyways, the poll will end about the time I get home. Or the end of November...Please leave your vote in a review. I will only continue if I get 6 or more votes for 'yes'...

Until then...Please read and review!

In Love With Flame Rising : Thank you for the first and fifth review, and telling me helpful tips in my writing. :3

Midnitn : Thank you for...tenth, I believe. Unless I counted wrong. xD

Chainedcherryblossom : Fifteenth! 3

AngelFire Rei : Twentyeth!!! My best friend and beta-tester, thank you for reviewing:D

For the twenty-fifth and thirtieth(If I get that many.) Will be in whatever chapter so many reviews is revealed. Thank you for those who added on favorites and alerts, though not mentioned, I still love you! You guys/girls are what make writing fun for me.


	7. Chapter 7:The Jealousy

**Small Note :**

Apparently, the last chapter was cut out in several places. I tried to edit it, and repost. That, unfortunately, didn't work. So I'm going to try and make it show up in this chapter. I'll repost the entire chapter for you in this one. As well as make the chapter longer, so it actually seems like two chapters.(To make up for it.) Sorry for any confusion this may have caused. Now..back to the story!

_**Last Chapter :**_

_**A few days after the incident... **_

_"Hinata-chan," Sakura yelled, while running through the hallway._

_Hinata turned around to see who was calling her name. Seeing her friend running, she assumed Sakura didn't notice the 'Wet Floor' sign nearby._

_Knowing what would happen, she flinched, preparing for impact. Since her eyes were closed, she didn't know Sakura avoided slipping and was now in front of her._

_"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, wondering why she was flinching._

_She looked up, "O-oh, nothing. Did you want something?" Said in the usual stuttering tone._

_Sakura nodded, "I just found a love letter in my locker," she said with hearts in her eyes._

_"A-a love l-letter," Hinata started in shock, "F-from who?"_

_She shrugged and showed Hinata the letter, 'I don't know. It wasn't signed..."_

_Sakura showed her the pink teddy bear included with the letter._

_Hinata looked at it, thinking of who could rhyme well..._

_Noticing her thought; Sakura began to think, too._

Shikamaru knows a lot...But women are too troublesome.

Kiba...he doesn't like me, that I know.

Chouji would only rhyme with food-related words.

Shino...I don't know about him.

Neji doesn't care for emotional things. If he liked me, he would tell me directly.

Lee likes me, but I don't think he would write me an anonymous poem.

Kankuro. couldn't care less about me.

Gaara...Same as Kankuro.**  
**_**  
Hmph. **_

What is it now?

**_He's a straight 'A' student and he's taking poetry classes. I bet it was him! _**

_Hinata stared at her friend, who started twitching, "S-sakura-chan?"_

_"...I think I know who it is, "Sakura said in disappointment._

_"Who?" Now curious at the kunoichi's discovery._

_

* * *

_

Sakura took a large breath and said quietly,"Itachi-kun..."

Again in shock, Hinata thought for a second and spoke,"H-how do you know?"

Sakura sighed."Apparently, he's been taking poetry classes. And succeeding at that. Add that along with the fact he smiled at me, and you've got yourself enough proof, "she looked at the floor, looking as if she would cry.

Seeing the disappointment in her friend's eyes, she pulled Sakura into a hug.

_

* * *

_

Passing by the lockers at the same time was Sasuke, who as soon as he heard 'love letter', hid to listen in on the conversation.

_It can't be...No, Itachi...doesn't like anyone! He never has...why now? Why Sakura-chan?!?_

Fortunate for Sasuke, he didn't know they had left before he fell to the ground. Out of anger, he punched the ground, causing a small crater and making his knuckles bleed.

Feeling the punch, he cringed in pain and stuck his hands into his pockets. Hoping no one would see the recent addition to the ground, he walked away.

_

* * *

_

Seeing Sasuke walking by, Naruto decided to greet him,"Hello teme,"-

He didn't stop,"Oi, teme, I was talking to you!"

Still ignoring him, Sasuke ran outside, Naruto close behind.

He ran in front of him and began to yell,"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Sasuke pushed him out of the way, and walked in the direction of his home.

_What's with him today? Teme..._

Naruto walked back inside, somewhat still angry about being previously ignored.

_

* * *

_

Now arriving at the Uchiha manor, he noticed Itachi's car was parked and he headed inside.

"Itachi!"he yelled, echoing throughout the large house. Running to his brother's room, Sasuke burst through the door, almost breaking the hinges.

Reading a book, Itachi didn't bother looking up and said,"What do you want?"

Anger still evident in his eyes, Sasuke went up to his brother and slapped the book from Itachi's hands.

Now annoyed, Itachi looked up at Sasuke and asked again,"**What** do you **want**?"

"What is going on between you two?!"He said, his sharingan blazing.

Itachi stood up slowly and said coolly,"I can't say I know what you're talking about. Care to explain?"Itachi gave him the signature smirk.

Now more angry than before, Sasuke grabbed his brother by the collar and yelled,"You know what I'm talking about! You and Sakura-chan, what's going on between you?!"

Itachi frowned,"Foolish little brother." He smacked Sasuke's hands away,"It's none of your business,"and with that, Itachi walked out of the room. Leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

_

* * *

_

"H-hey, Sakura-chan. W-would you like to stay with me tonight? M-my father said it would be alright for some friends to come over,"Hinata said, twiddling her fingers in the usual manner.

Sakura looked up at her and gave a vague smile,"..I'd like that."

Hinata smiled back, and they walked down the hallway talking of what they could do that night.

As they were walking, Naruto walked up next to Sakura and asked,"Either of you know why the teme is acting oddly?"

Hinata blushed as soon as Naruto came into sight,"N-n-no..."

Sakura looked at him a little confused,"No...why?"

A little confused himself, he answered,"I said 'hi' when I saw him, and he ignored me."Crossing his arms, he started pouting.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your presence?"Sakura asked half serious, half sarcastic.

Naruto sighed,"Yes,"he took a breath,"He looked very mad and was walking to his house."

"His house?"He nodded.

"But school isn't even over yet, why would he be going to his house?"Sakura asked, a little confused.

Naruto shrugged and walked away. Hinata, still blushing until he left eye-sight.

"You know..."Sakura began to say,"It isn't nice to stare, Hinata,"she said jokingly.

Hinata's eyes widened,"S-sorry..."

Sakura stuck her tongue out a fraction and winked, showing she was just kidding. Which she knew that face always made Hinata giggle. And it did. Hinata giggled and nodded. Both girls walked to the next class.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note :**

Hey yall, I'm home! Did you miss me?:3 ..Doubt it. XD Anyways, as I said before, chapter six didn't cooperate well, so I put it in the 'last chapter' thing. I hope it actually works this time. . And as I promised, I tried to make it longer...(Hopefully long enough to please you?)

Wow, six or seven new reviews while I was gone, thank you sooo much!All of you!

The twenty-fifth reviewer :

Sasori-kun-luver-4ever123-number twenty-five!!

I can't wait to have thirty!-screams in excitement- How about this...Reviewer number forty will receive a box of cookies! XD

You guys are the reason I keep writing, thank you very much. And again, I'm sorry chapter six was messed up.

I've got 4 votes on 'Chain Letter', but please leave your vote in the other story, not this one. Still, thank you for voting. The poll ends on September 30th, hopefully, I'll have 6 votes in by that time. If you could, please vote, and I'll try to update sooner if you do! -hint, hint-

Read and review, 'til then. Good day to you all!


	8. Chapter 8:The Sleepover

_**Friday night at the Hyuuga household...**_

Hinata was getting out two futons and two blankets from her closet as Sakura was getting dressed for the night. It was a little after dinner and the two girls decided to get ready for bed. Well, more like 'getting ready to stay up late talking'.

Hinata had set it up so both heads of the futons were together, making it easier to turn around and talk.

A few minutes passed, and they were both in their pajamas. Hinata was wearing a purple shirt with matching pants. They had dark purple cloud-looking figures on them, with the rest being a lighter shade of purple. She had her hair down, causing it to sway as she moved.

Sakura was wearing pink pajamas with, of course, cherry blossoms on them. Also, having a shirt matching the pants. She had her hair in a messy bun, with a dark pink, almost red ribbon tying it up.

They fixed some popcorn and watched a few movies. After the dinner theater, the two girls began talking about random things.

"So, what was it like?" asked Hinata curiously.

Sakura blushed a little, "It wasn't...horrible." She continued a little more, not as embarrassed, "But it wasn't the best, either."

She knew Sakura still sort of liked Sasuke. He was her first crush, after all. But Sakura had never liked Itachi. They were somewhat acquainted with each other, yes, but both avoided contact with one another. Ever since the Uchiha clan was killed, everyone in the village began to fear the elder Uchiha, especially Sakura.

Of course, the ever-present Itachi fan girls still stayed. They kept their distance, though, afraid of what a small annoyance would do.

There came a knock on the door, as a ruffled sound of people outside talking. A minute or so later, a knock at Hinata's door was heard.

"C.. come in, " she said in the usual quiet tone.

The door slid open, as it revealed Neji with Ino behind him, holding a small nap sack.

"Ino is here to see you, " he said in a low, monotone voice.

Hinata bowed her head slightly, and Ino walked into the room. Neji gave a small bow, shut the door, and left without another word.

As soon as he left, Ino let out a small, devilish giggle. Sakura looked at her, a bit confused as to why she was there.

And as if to read her mind, Hinata spoke quietly, "I.. Ino-san, w.. why are you h.. here?"

"I overheard you and forehead here, talking about a sleepover, and decided to crash." She said, acting as if it was no big deal.

Sakura popped a vein, and Hinata tried to calm her down, "S.. Sakura-chan, p.. please calm down.."

"I won't calm down!" she yelled, almost echoing through the Hyuuga household, "Ino-pig didn't even **ask**!!"

Ino snickered, "I '_crashed_ the party'. Duh. You'd think behind that large forehead of yours, there would be some kind of brain."

That was all she had to say before any patience Sakura had, vanished.

"**That's it!!**" Inner Sakura yelled, cracking her knuckles.

She pulled on the extra gloves from her backpack, which she took in case something like this happened. Or in case she wanted to train before she went home.

Ino was really in for it now… until another voice entered their ears.

"Stop yelling!" a man's voice was heard in the hallway, coming closer to the room. He slammed open the door, it was Hiashi.

Hiashi pointed to the direction of the main door, and yelled louder than before, "If you want your friends to stay over, Hinata, teach them to be quiet, or you'll never have friends over again!!"

All three girls stared in fear of the clan leader, and Hinata quickly nodded her head, showing she understood.

"Y.. yes, Father," she managed to stutter out, still completely scared.

He shot her an angry look, turned around, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Wow, harsh." Ino thought aloud, the two girls faced her. Hinata, with a worried and sad look, and Sakura, giving her a look that said, 'shut up, you're upsetting Hinata'.

The young Hyuuga heiress looked at the ground, and sat quietly for a few minutes.

Trying to lighten the mood, Ino said enthusiastically, "Let's play a game!"

Sakura sighed, "What kind of game?"

Ino sat there for a moment, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Truth or Dare, "she said with a sly grin placing itself on her face.

Sakura glared at the blonde, not liking the idea of that game.

"S.. sure," Hinata said boldly.

Ino clapped her hands together in excitement, "Yes!"

- - - -

**Author's Note :**

Finally!! I'm soooo sorry it took forever to update this. As I said before, I've been really busy. I'm way behind on homework, and I'm getting a job(at least, I should be) for the summer, so it may take even longer to update. Who knows.

I'm sorry it was so short, and hopefully the next update will be longer, but I couldn't think of anything and I really wanted to get this up.

For any updates that are not mentioned in the Author's Note section, please go to my profile; I try to keep everything current.

Please read, review, and have a nice day!


End file.
